A Strange and Furious Pair
by Doomflower84
Summary: What could have happened if Lillia had only turned up a little later.....explicit Yaoi


Title: A Strange and Furious Pair  
Pairing: Kharg/Darc  
Rating: NC-17 (?)  
Warnings: m/m twincest, explicit yaoi, shades of D/s (some pain) ADULT MATERIAL. If his type of fiction is not for you or you are underage, DO NOT READ THIS!  
Summary: One-shot smut. What could have happened if Lillia had only turned up a little later.....

Author's note: The dialogue during the fight scene (as you will probably realise) is taken from the game

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters in this story...if only I did!! I make no profit from this.

* * *

A Strange and Furious Pair

Staring out across the moonlit water from his position on the sand, Kharg let out a sigh. Much as he'd rather forget about it, Samson's words still echoed in his head. The rational part of his mind knew that it was true, that his mother had kept the truth about his mixed heritage from him in an effort to protect him, but still, he couldn't help but think that things would have worked out better if only he'd known...at least that way he would have been more prepared for what had happened back in Yewbell before his journey out here to Cragh Island. He wished he could at least have been given the chance to talk things over with her, to hear what she had to say, but there was no hope of that happening now.

Closing his eyes, Kharg pushed thoughts of his mother's death aside and returned instead to something else Samson had said...about there being someone else on this island who was probably feeling a similar way right now. A distant shiver of something like remorse ran through him when he considered the way their initial meeting had turned out. Lillia had filled him in on his twin's past when they had returned to the village from the Cave of Truth. Unlike Kharg, who had easily passed for human all these years, Darc's heritage had been blindingly obvious to the other deimos, bringing him only torment and suffering. He shuddered at the thought that, not so long ago, his brother had been considered property. He could not begin to fathom what that must have been like.

Belatedly, he registered the look of shock on his twin's face when he had asked if he was ready to be sent to hell and realised with some surprise that Darc, whom he considered more deimos than human, had probably been willing to accept Kharg as his brother until he had threatened to kill him. Sighing again, Kharg pulled himself to his feet, dusted the sand from his shorts and began to make his way back into the village. He recalled that on their return from the cave, Darc had muttered something about having spent too much time in human company and needing some space, but he was sure that he must be somewhere nearby. Steeling himself, he decided to search out his brother and see if he could at least go some way towards making up for their initial meeting.

*****

Kharg was not really surprised to find Darc standing out on the cliff top where the elder slothians had been sleeping earlier that day. His twin was standing with his back to him, looking out over the water in much the same way as Kharg had been doing only a short time before and he wondered what was going through his mind. When he had first encountered Darc in the cave, sure that he was the deimos who had killed his mother, the deimos he had travelled here to destroy, all Kharg had been able to see were his horns and scales. Now, as he took in his brother's form with enlightened eyes he saw how those same scales were patchy, scattered across his right shoulder and arm; how they ran the length of his left side but left the majority of his skin as smooth and soft as Kharg's own, albeit in a darker shade. Kharg shifted his weight and tried to think of what to say but found that the words would not come to him.

Before Kharg had found his voice, Darc turned slowly until he was standing side on to him, having sensed that someone was watching.

'What?' he spat, and his voice was filled with disdain.

Momentarily taken aback, Kharg reminded himself it was hardly surprising that his brother would not react warmly to his presence after the way he had treated him and decided to plough on regardless.

'A world where humans and deimos can live in peace...do you think that's possible?' he questioned, wondering where he could go from there.

Darc sighed and turned away from him to stare out at the ocean and the night sky once more.

'Sure' he replied eventually 'If every human in the world were the same as the humans here on Cragh Island, that is'.

'Huh, really?' Kharg frowned 'I was thinking that all the deimos in the world should be more like the slothians here'.

Evidently Darc considered there to be something confrontational in the words his brother had spoken, as he spun around to face him again and unsheathed his sword.

'The humans should submit to the deimos!' Darc spat, his face contorted in a scowl.

Kharg felt his cool exterior crumble as a pulsing tide of rage spread through him. He mentally kicked himself for thinking that the two of them could ever simply put their differences aside for the sake of their shared blood.

'No,' Kharg growled, 'the deimos should bow down to humans!'

'So this is to be our fate,' a bitter half-smile twisted the corner of Darc's mouth as he tensed his muscles, ready to attack.

Kharg nodded 'there's no other way out of this!'

With a shout, Kharg drew his own sword and rushed forward to meet his brother, the metallic clang of their swords clashing ringing out across the quiet of the otherwise peaceful island. Spinning around, Kharg aimed a kick towards Darc's head but, as both of them possessed the deimos' superior speed and agility, he easily ducked away from the blow. Not deterred, Kharg gracefully bought his sword down in a swooping arc, intending it to slice across his brother's body, only to find it met with similar steel as Darc sliced his own sword upwards in defence.

'Listen here Kharg,' Darc panted as the two of them pushed against each other, each trying to force the other to give ground 'deimos live for war, it's all we know!'

Distracted, Kharg failed to react as Darc silently cast the windslasher spell and it smashed into the blond man, forcing him backwards.

'If deimos were to submit now, it would be just like dying for us,'

Catching his breath, Kharg pulled himself together and prepared to rejoin the fight 'you can't expect humans to throw everything we have worked for away, just like that! You think we're just going to let you destroy our civilisation?'

Spurred on by rage, Kharg launched himself at his twin, slashing down fiercely with his sword only to be met once again with the echoing clash of steel as Darc moved to defend himself. With all his strength, Kharg pushed against his blade, forcing Darc to give ground until his back was almost against one of the stone slabs the slothians used to record day to day life on the island.

'Your civilisation only serves to weaken our race,' Darc growled through gritted teeth as he tried to push away from Kharg, but the air was knocked from his body as he found himself slammed up against the stone slab. While both twins were strong and Darc would probably maintain the upper hand if Kharg had been unarmed due to his claws and scales, years of mistreatment and neglect as Geedo's slave meant that Darc was leaner and more wiry than Kharg, giving the blond twin the advantage of a more solid build.

With a cry and one last surge of rage, Kharg swept his arm downwards, causing Darc's sword to fly from his hand. In one swift movement, he pinned Darc's arms above his head and with the other hand, held his sword to his brother's throat. Kharg watched as Darc's eyes widened almost imperceptibly in surprise and both stood facing the other, dragging in ragged breaths of air.

Kharg regarded his brother silently, his heart still pounding and emotions running high from the fight. He took in the scales that ran up the left side of his face, fading away to nothing just below the left eye...he noticed how large and expressive those deep red eyes were, could not help but notice how human and how familiar his brother's face appeared when seen from such a short distance.

'What are you...?'

Darc's words were cut off as, in one fluid motion, Kharg flung away his sword, bought his free hand upwards to tangle in Darc's battle-mussed hair and pulled his brother forwards fiercely into a kiss that crushed and bruised their lips. When Darc did not react, Kharg slid his hand downwards across Darc's smooth, hard stomach and reached for the band of his skirt, his breathing coming hard and fast.

As the initial shock wore off and realisation hit him, Darc began to fight against his brother until he was able to pull his stronger left arm free and force it between them, pushing Kharg fiercely away.

'Get off me!!' Darc shouted, scowling at his twin but making no move to walk away. Instead, he stood facing Kharg, his back still against the slab as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Kharg swiped a hand across his mouth and saw that it came away bloody from the force of the kiss, unsure of whether the blood belonged to him or to Darc. Instead of bringing him to his senses, it only seemed to spur him on. Kharg lunged towards his brother once again, catching him by one horn and pushing him backwards against the slab. One hand on Darc's chin, he kissed him again furiously as Darc attempted to push him away.

When precisely Darc's struggles to free himself transmuted into struggles to free Kharg from his clothes neither could be sure, but before long Darc's human hand was battling with the belt at Kharg's waist. After a moment of rough fumbling, the clasps of the belt came free and Kharg's shorts fell to his feet. Darc pushed his twin away from him once more with enough force to make the blond man stumble, only to undo the straps of his armour and let it fall to the ground with a clatter. Kharg's gaze raked upwards along his brother's body, taking in his lean muscles and the scars that laced his chest whilst he stripped off his own shirt.

Darc grunted, his armour-less body smashing against the slab as Kharg pushed him backward, pinning him in place with one hand while the other snaked up to his mouth. A wicked grin slid across Kharg's face before he slowly and deliberately licked his fingers.

With the help of the slab to support his weight, Darc wrapped his legs around his brother's hips whilst Kharg hitched the darker twin's skirt up around his waist. Kharg heard his brother growl low in his throat as the blond twin slid a saliva-slicked hand beneath him, earning himself a gasp and a savage bite to the neck as he pushed one finger, shortly followed by another, inside his twin. Kharg pulled Darc's head away from his ravaged neck by the horn and kissed him hard on the lips again as his fingers moved inside him.

Darc raked his claws across Kharg's bare back as the blond twin withdrew his fingers and pulled back from the kiss. Kharg quickly disentangled himself from his twin and as Darc dropped to the ground, Kharg grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, slamming him face-first against the slab, eliciting a low moan from the darker twin. Kharg pushed Darc's legs apart with his foot, pulled his skirt up around his waist once more and with one solid push was inside him, snapping his hips hard and fast, watching as his cock slid rhythmically in and out of his brother's body, white flesh against dark brown.

With one hand holding tight to Darc's hip and the material of his skirt, Kharg snaked the other around to Darc's own erection. The blond twin's strokes were rough and firm, causing Darc to moan in both pleasure and pain as his face scraped forcefully against the stone of the slab with each of Kharg's thrusts. The sound was enough to tip Kharg over the edge. His hand curled in Darc's unruly black hair and yanked sharply backwards as with a final snap of his hips, Kharg felt a flood of pleasure wash through his body and his eyes closed of their own volition. With lazy, steady strokes now he continued to caress his brother until he felt the darker twin tense beneath him and, accompanied by a low growl, felt the warmth of Darc's come across his hand.

Slowly, Kharg pulled out and disentangled his hand from his brother's hair. Darc turned around with a groan and slid to a seated position on the ground, both twins still breathing heavily. As Kharg surveyed the angry-looking grazes that scattered his twin's more human-looking cheek and took in the swollen, bruised quality of his lips, he couldn't help but wonder what state his own neck and back must be in.

'What are you staring at? Pass me my armour and get your clothes back on,' Darc grunted after a moments silence and without another word, Kharg did just that.

****

Kharg had only just managed to straighten out his clothes when a sound from somewhere behind him caused him to whip around.

'Kharg? Darc?' Lillia's voice called out from the direction of the bridge leading back into the village. Darc had enough time to drag himself to his feet before Lillia came into view and rushed over to where they stood.

'We've been looking for you every...' The girl's words were suddenly cut off as she took in the brother's countenances, 'were you two fighting?'

'Yes,' both Kharg and Darc answered too quickly.

'You shouldn't be fighting, you're brothers!' Lillia moved quickly to inspect Kharg's injuries, 'Darc did you...BITE him?'

'Hmm' Darc grunted before stalking away to locate his sword.

'Kharg, why were the two of you fighting? Do you think this is what your mother would have wanted?' Lillia questioned as she looked up at the blond man beseechingly. Kharg felt his face grow hot and had to look away, not noticing as Darc, both swords in hand, moved back in their direction.

'Here,' Darc held Kharg's sword out to him while simultaneously averting his eyes.

'Thanks,' Kharg replied.

'Don't think this changes anything between us,' the darker twin spat and before either human could say anything, he turned on his heal and headed off towards the village. Kharg sighed, beginning to wish he had stayed on the beach and left things as they were.


End file.
